


Wild thing (I think I love you)

by lotsa



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, F/M, Female Axl Rose, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotsa/pseuds/lotsa
Summary: There were people in this world whom you never get to forget...
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 5





	Wild thing (I think I love you)

Nobody was forming bands with chicks as their frontman.

But Izzy, he had been dumb enough to promise to his best friend, Rosie, to make it all happen.

The so volatile and crazy-ass bitch of Rose Bailey. There were people in this world whom you never get to forget, ever, Izzy was pretty sure that even if one day they got to part ways, it would be a bloody hell to get over her or...forget her nonetheless.

She was talking now, what was she saying? He had no fucking idea, Izzy was mesmerized looking at the way her hair was swaying with the wind, the alluring color of fire.

Then he tried to listen, she was talking about their imaginary band and making a display of that manic laughter of hers while she shook her breasts seductively, letting him know that to succeed one had to show some skin. And, oh boy! if they were going to succeed! She was so confident sometimes.

Izzy laughed too, a little stoned by now, and well, there was no better way to hang out in a dump like Lafayette, than in the outskirts of the city with Rosie and her verbiage.


End file.
